


Boy problems

by taovol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, backround heith, mostly - Freeform, some foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taovol/pseuds/taovol
Summary: "Hunk, you're overreacting. I don't even want to do anything to his feet! Except admire them, maybe. It's his neck I really want to-"A sudden loud, surprisingly high-pitched screech from Hunk swallowed his next words.Suck on it. He really, really, really, really,reallywanted to suck on Lance's neck. It was getting out of control. All of Lance was long, graceful and beautiful, but his neck... His neck wasdivine. Shiro would bet a million dollars it was tasty. He just felt it, deep inside, some primal instinctive human knowing. Lance's neck was definitely, beyond doubt, delicious. He just wished he could verify it.





	Boy problems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by this [art](https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com/post/159410428090/drunk-confession-redrawn-from-shance-cosplay-x#notes) made by @sir-scandalous on tumblr

Everything about Lance was long, graceful and beautiful; from his nose, to his back, down his mile-long slim legs, and ending with his gorgeous feet. Shiro never imagined he'd come to think of feet as attractive, but then... Lance happened. If you ask him, Shiro will probably deny he has a thing for feet. 

"It's not really about the feet." He told Hunk one day, right after a five minute monologue about how cute Lance's toes were. "I just have a thing for Lance. Not the same, you know."

"No, I don't, and for the thousandth time, _please_ stop coming to me with your boy problems. I shouldn't have to hear about your developing foot fetish. Didn't we have a talk when you two got together and agreed I was Lance's support and Keith was yours anyway? What happened to that?"

Shiro sulked, slumping back against the couch. "He said he can't keep listening to me talking about Lance. Said it's unhealthy for him, that his brain is going to melt from the inside or something."

"Can't say I can't relate." Hunk mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hunk straightened up, taking a deep breath. "Listen, Shiro... I get that you feel the need to share, I really do. When Keith and I first got together, there was nothing I wanted more than-"

"Uh-uh-uh! Don't want to hear it!" Shiro quickly cut him off.

"See?" Hunk threw his arm in the air triumphantly. "You _do_ get it! Me and Lance are friends, alright? And there are certain things, _boundaries_ , that shouldn't be crossed. Helping said friend's boyfriend pick a good birthday present? Well within those boundaries, cool, all good, I got you. Listening to said friend's boyfriend talking about what he wants to do to his feet? Out of those boundaries! Far, far out! Not cool!"

"Hunk, you're overreacting. I don't even want to do anything to his feet! Except admire them, maybe. It's his neck I really want to-"

A sudden loud, surprisingly high-pitched screech from Hunk swallowed his next words. 

Suck on it. He really, really, really, really, _really_ wanted to suck on Lance's neck. It was getting out of control. All of Lance was long, graceful and beautiful, but his neck... His neck was _divine_. Shiro would bet a million dollars it was tasty. He just felt it, deep inside, some primal instinctive human knowing. Lance's neck was definitely, beyond doubt, delicious. He just wished he could verify it.

Shiro tried talking over the noise, but Hunk wouldn't allow it. Damn, the man had iron lungs. At last, Shiro gave up, waiting patiently for the other to run out of air. It took a freakish amount of time, and was so unnecessary, Shiro couldn't help but think that _yup, this is Lance's best friend alright._ Couldn't catch that dramatic flair from Pidge, that's for sure.

"Buddy," Hunk said after taking a breath to recover from the screeching, "I'm sorry, but necks are very, very off limits. Just... No. Nope."

"Tell me about it. If his neck was on limits, I wouldn't be sitting here crying about it."

"What do you mean? You two are dating, just..." Hunk demonstrated his meaning through a series of various gestures, ranging from groping at the air, to puckering his lips, to tilting his head back, exposing his neck and moaning. Throughout it all, he had a vague expression of disgust, which made quite an amusing contrast. "Are you getting this?"

"Enough of it, I think. I can't just-" He repeated Hunk's gestures, only hurried, "because... He's younger than me, and he's never been with a guy before - I'm not even sure how far he went with girls. I just don't want to be too much and scare him away." Shiro shrugged helplessly.

"And what exactly makes you think you might be "too much" for him?" Hunk inquired.

"Well, it's just... We haven't gone far. At all. We only-"

Hunk sharply raised a hand to stop him. "No details." He warned.

"Fine, fine. Whenever we... Do completely _innocent, normal_ day to day activities that _are most definitely not_ intimate in any way," 

Hunk nodded in approval.

"He always seems so hesitant. He wouldn't touch me before asking at least three times for permission, and even then, he won't go far. I know he doesn't mean to tease me, but by the gods, Hunk... I don't know how much more of this I can take. I just want to-"

Hunk sent him a stern look.

"Love and cherish him forever, is what I was going to say. Obviously."

Ignoring the last part, Hunk said, "And when he seems hesitant? What do you do then?"

"I cut it off, of course. What else would I do, if he seems uncomfortable?"

"Does he though? Seem uncomfortable, I mean?"

"Well... I think so? He seems to enjoy it, but it's like his mind is somewhere else?"

"And you have no idea where?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Why not ask him, then?"

"I can't just walk up to Lance and ask why he won't touch me!" 

"Why not? Communication is crucial in relationships, you should know this by now. You were the one who told Keith to talk to me when he thought I was grossed out by his Galra side, right?"

"I know, I know..." Shiro groaned loudly, putting his head between his knees. "Maybe I'm just... A little afraid of the answer? I mean... I don't doubt Lance likes me. But this body..." Shiro swallowed hard, glancing at Hunk. "The arm, and the scars... The white hair, even. What if it's about those? What if he's not attracted to me because of it?"

"Buddy..." Hunk's voice was gentler than a kitten cuddling up to a baby. "I can assure you, Lance gives zero quiznacks about those. Heck, he probably finds it really hot, if I know him at all. And I do. So talk to him, alright?"

"Yeah. Okay, yeah." Shiro nodded slowly. "I will. And thanks, Hunk. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

_________________

Shiro was going to talk to him. He really was. It's just that whenever he had a chance, whenever he had a few spare minutes alone with Lance, he'd just... freeze up. Chicken out. Look into those twin ocean blues and lose his tongue.

"Is something wrong?" Lance would ask, concern thick in his voice.

"Nothing... Nothing. You're just so beautiful." Shiro would assure him, the slightest pang of guilt pinching his heart, because while that was undoubtedly true, it wasn't the whole truth.

_What would Lance say if he knew what a coward you are?_

_________________

Lance had to jerk off twice in the shower that morning. A quick shower jerk off to get him through the day was becoming a necessity now. Twice in a row? Saved for special occasions, such as having a very, very wet dream about your boyfriend, or before you had to spend an entire day with him and his gorgeous smile and his gorgeous muscles and his gorgeous everything and not pop a boner, because that's highly inappropriate when you're on a diplomatic tour, right? Well, in this case, it was both, which made it an extremely special occasion.

He contemplated a third time, but ruled against it in favor of having enough time to prepare for the day ahead. He had to look no less gorgeous than Shiro! Which was, by definition, impossible, but a man can only do his best in life. Not that he was complaining, mind you. Having a boyfriend this gorgeous was by no means something to grieve over. He just wished he could appreciate Shiro the way he wanted to, _longed_ to, instead of jerking off alone in the shower.

Shiro has been through some shit. Lance got it. He wasn't bitter whenever Shiro pulled back. He understood, gave him the space he needed. He was nothing but sad when Shiro pulled on his shirt too quickly, almost panicked, when Lance accidentally walked on him dressing one day. It made sense, for him to be self-conscious about his body, even when Lance wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of it. Worship him the way he deserves to be worshiped. _Show_ him how beautiful he is. 

But... It wasn't his place to push. Some things, a man needs to deal with himself. So Lance did his best. He made sure Shiro was comfortable every time he touched him. Three times he asked, just to be safe. He watched him closely for any sign of discomfort, and didn't press on if Shiro pulled back. Even focused on Shiro's wellbeing instead of himself, every time they made out a little blew Lance's mind. He craved more, constantly, hence the early morning shower jerk offs. Lance was patient, and he loved Shiro with all his heart. He could wait. 

The rest of the day was like a dream. The first half was spent on boring diplomatic talks, led by Allura and Shiro, with some contributions from the other Paladins. But then, just after lunch, they were freed to go and explore, with clear instructions to return before evening. There was some party held for them, and missing it wasn't an option.

As soon as Allura finished, Lance hooked his arm around Shiro's arm and stole him away. "We're going on a proper date!" he explained, grinning, when Shiro asked him where they're headed.

And they did, to their best ability under the circumstances. 

Shiro got them both what they thought was ice cream, but ended up being an extremely sour, gritty snack that the locals loved but was practically inedible to them. Lance joked that they should try the grossest looking food around, just to see if it'll taste good. They ended up getting it, a Khaki-colored pile of a steaming, shapeless, half transparent substance. It smelled like nothing, but tasted like heavens. They circled the market three times just to get to the same stand and buy the Khaki-Ambrosia again.

Late afternoon found them on top of a small hill, watching the planet's sun set on one side, and it's huge, blue moon rise on the other. It was beautiful, and probably the closest thing to a romantic setting they'll have for a while.

"Lance," Shiro broke a slightly tense silence, his voice heavy with emotion.

Lance only turned to look at him. He was stunning. The pink and purples of the sunset colored his white tuft and, reflected in his eyes. His scar looked softer, somehow. Lance just couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned in slowly, his eyes falling shut, and pressed their lips together. Gentle and slow, with just the appropriate amount of tongue. He melted, shuddered. Shiro's mouth was a gift. 

He pulled back after a few more moments, but kept their faces close when he murmured, "You were saying?"

Shiro inhaled deeply, eyes still closed. "I have no idea what I was going to say. You kind of um... distracted me," he admitted with a lopsided smile.

Inspired by a sudden surge of boldness, as well as his usual lack of filter, Lance laid his hand on Shiro's chest and offered, "How about I distract you some more?" 

Shiro froze, then opened his eyes and his expression softened. "There's nothing I'd like more, Kitten, but I think we kinda need to get back now. It's almost dark."

Dark, on this planet, meant everything was illuminated by soft blue light, but eh, semantics. Lance exhaled slowly, leaning away from Shiro. He pushed too hard. It seemed fitting, but he should have held back and let Shiro set the pace. 

"Yeah," he agreed, head turned away from his lover. "Let's go back."

_________________

They were given new clothes for the banquet, made from a frilly fabric and cut in a loose fashion. Most of Lance's back was exposed, which made him both giddy for Shiro's reaction and incredibly excited to see what he himself would be wearing.

When he finally saw him, Lance wished he'd jerked off that third time. He had one exposed breast. Tiddy. Boob. Whatever you call it. There was a nipple, and it was out there, and Lance's face was doing a funny thing where it was trying to melt off, which was interesting because _how did he even have enough blood for his face when it was all rushing south so damn fast?_

"Lance?" Shiro asked cautiously.

"Yup. That's me. I uhh. I just need. A moment."

"It must be weird with the scars and all, but I had to wear it not to offend them... If it's too bad I can change."

Lance could not think of a worse outcome. "No! It's..." Lance ran his eyes up and down Shiro again. Damn. Daaamn. Fuck him sideways. Please? Pretty please? 

"It's...?" 

"Sorry, I lost myself in your bicep a little." Lance admitted. "You're... breathtaking." 

Shiro flushed. It wasn't a lot, only some color high on his cheekbones, but to Lance it was _everything_. "Come on. Let's go." Shiro actually offered his hand- like some 1930's gentleman, and Lance took it, resisting the urge to swoon just to have Shiro catch him in those strong, beefy arms.

Even seeing Keith practically topless couldn't ruin his mood, especially after he saw how he and Hunk (arms and sides exposed) looked at each other. Even if he'd never admit Keith was good enough for his best friend, he had to admit he made Hunk happy, and that was enough for him. Pidge was grumpy in her too short for her taste dress, and Allura was stunning in a longer dress with slit almost up to her waist.

They socialized, smiled, laughed. Ate delicious food and drank delicious drinks. Shiro was fond of one drink in particular, a slightly thick, pink fluid that tasted vaguely like apples. It came in small glasses that Shiro shot one after the other whenever a floating tray crossed their way.

Lance had a few as well, but focused mostly on eating. The beverage left his mouth slightly sticky, and combined with the lightheadedness he was developing from the long day in the sun, the sensation was slightly icky.

Shiro, however, seemed to be feeling just fine. More than fine. His cheeks had more color than he'd ever seen them, and it suited him too. His laughter was uninhibited, he joked and jostled with Hunk, tried giving love advice to an embarrassed Keith, ruffled Pidge's hair so much she threatened to bite his fingers off and even asked Allura for a dance.

Lance didn't even have time to get jealous over how good they looked together before Shiro was by his side again, a hand on the naked skin of his back, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw, asking him if he would honor him with a dance.

Lance graciously agreed, meaning stammering happened and he almost tripped on the way to the dancefloor, but laughed it off despite the burn in his face.

As the night progressed, Shiro just seemed happier and more energized, carefree to the point of folly. He kept challenging random people for arm wrestling contests, for some reason. His face reddened, he was touchier, almost as if he was... drunk? 

Oh fuck. 

"What's in those drinks? The bright pink ones in the small glasses?" He asked the local closest to him.

"Oh? Not much, it's mostly just Pirouk, with a pinch of Uli and some Tekat essence. That's what gives it the pretty color and covers the taste."

None of those words meant anything to Lance. "Covers what taste?"

"You know, alcohol? No one likes the taste of alcohol,” the native explained, “Especially not something as strong as Pirouk."

Lance glanced over to Shiro, who held one in each hand and about to down them both. He promptly, even if a little rudely excused himself. 

"Shiro! Don't drink those!" he called, because the other was too far away to reach in time.

"What? Why? They're soo gooood!"

How could Lance miss it before? Sober Shiro would _never_ drag out his words like that. "It's alcohol. You're drunk," he explained, short and simple.

"What? I'm not- Wait... Yeah, fuck, this kind of feels like those times Matt and I..." Shiro side eyed Lance, "Did nothing illegal at all, as expected of young cadets under the age of twenty one years old, which is the legal drinking age in the state of the United States." Shiro giggled, then cursed again. "Lance..." he whined. "Please tell me I didn't do anything I'd regret in the morning."

Lance thought back on the arm wrestling tournament, and the little dance of victory Shiro did whenever he won... Well, that's for future Shiro to deal with. Right now, drunk Shiro really didn't need that kind of stress in his life. "Not yet, big guy, but it's only a matter of time. We should get you out of here, alright? Get you to drink lots of water and pass out? Sound good?"

"Don't, uh, what's it called... Don't make me into a child just because I might be tipsy!" Shiro jabbed his finger into Lance's chest. 

"InfantiIlize?" Lance suggested, sneaking an arm around Shiro's waist to balance him.

"Yes. That. I hate that. I'm completely fine. I don't need your help to walk."

"Aww, but isn't it nice to be pressed together like this? Do you want me to leave you?"

"No! No... Stay. Don't go." Shiro leaned into him, warm and slightly heavy. Nothing Lance couldn't handle.

Until they were alone in a hallway on the way to their assigned rooms, and Shiro started pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, anyway. _That_ was much, much harder to handle. "Takashi... Stop that." _A little more and I'll completely lose it._

Shiro shot back as if he's been burned. Leaning against the wall, he stared at him with such horror, Lance couldn't help but wonder if there was something more than just alcohol in those drinks.

"Shiro? What's wrong?"

"No... Don't get close, Lance, I'm... I'm a really bad guy. I forced myself on you."

"You... what?!" Lance snorted, incredulous. This was, by far, the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard from Shiro.

"Just now... You pushed me away, I'm drunk... And you're so young, you know? You deserve a good boyfriend who'd take it slow, but all you've got is me, and I just... Can't stop thinking about sucking on your neck." Shiro looked pained, his tone tragic, like he was confessing murder instead of something Lance really, really wanted.

Like, really, really, really wanted. His mind buzzed with the mental image, so vivid he could feel the ghost of Shiro's mouth on his neck. He touched his fingers to it, smiling softly. His boyfriend really was drunk. "What if I told you... I really want you to suck on my neck? That there's nothing I'd like more?"

Shiro's eyes widened. "Then... Why'd you tell me to stop?"

"Because... We're still in public? And I didn't want to pop a boner?"

"You'd... Get hard? Because of me?" Shiro's tone was hopeful, which was utterly ridiculous, because-

"What? Of course! I get hard because of you every day." It was Lance's turn to stare at the other, dumbstruck. "Literally every single day. More than once, usually. I got hard at dinner the other day because you zoned out while eating and were sucking on your spoon." It felt good to say it out loud. Shiro's jaw practically falling to the floor was a nice bonus, too.

"You mean... You're attracted to me? And you want to do more than just kiss?"

"Of course I do! Isn't it obvious? I come on to you all the time! You're the one who pulls back, so I've been trying to be considerate and give you the space you need." 

"What? No, no, no. I've been pulling back because you're hesitant, and young, and I-"

"Didn't want to taint my innocence?"

"Something like that," Shiro mumbled.

"Shiro. I'm barely out of my teen years. You're not that far out yourself. You remember what it's like, right? With all the hormones? To be constantly horny?"

Shiro nodded.

"Now imagine having your most unattainable teen crush as a boyfriend, only he's even hotter now, and a way better person than you could ever imagine."

Understanding bloomed on his face. Shiro pushed himself off the wall, not quite making a move on Lance, but standing closer than he'd been before. "Must be hard," he teased.

Lance huffed. "You used "hard" on purpose," he blamed. "Could'a used "difficult" and save yourself the dirty wordplay."

"Maybe I did," Shiro took a step closer, "Or maybe I didn't. You'll never know." He pressed himself against Lance, and kept pushing still, forcing him to walk backwards until he hit the opposite wall.

The mood swings were pretty confusing, not to mention slightly worrying, but if Shiro stays just the way he is now, eyes half lidded, licking his lip and staring at Lance like he's an especially tasty cupcake, he wasn't about to complain.

Well, maybe just a tiny bit. "We're still in public. The rooms aren't that far, Takashi. Think you could hold it?"

Shiro hesitated.

"I'll make it worth your time," Lance whispered in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

Either it was, or Shiro was even more drunk than he thought, because he groaned loudly and buried his face in Lance's neck. "Fuck, Lance! Don't... Don't do this to me if you're not going to follow through. I don't like teasing."

"No teasing," Lance promised. "Now come on, big guy."

Lance nudged him gently, expecting resistance, but there was no need for further persuasion. Without notice, Shiro picked him up bridal style, and started purposefully pacing down the hall. Delighted, Lance squealed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders to steady himself. The walk wasn't long, but the anticipation made it seem like forever. They were mostly silent, aside from one moment where Shiro quietly asked, "Did you really mean that?"

"Which part?"

"Being attracted to me. Saying I'm a good person... All of those."

"Of course, Shiro." Lance shrugged easily. "You're the most attractive person I know."

"That's a lie," Shiro huffed.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, because _you_ are the most attractive person you know. And I know. And in general, ever." 

That effectively shut Lance up for the rest of the way. He was smiling too hard to really shape his mouth any other way required for talking.

Shiro threw him on the bed, but Lance quickly scrambled up and off of it, shaking his head. "The wall," he ordered. "That's how I always picture it." Not entirely true, since he pictured Shiro sucking on his neck in many, many different positions, but the taste he got minutes ago was fresh in his memory and fuck if he was doing it any other way now.

"Your wish is my command." Shiro tipped an imaginary hat. He stalked over to Lance, slow and predatory. Lance slowly walked back, until, as expected, he hit the wall.

"Takashi," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Shiro was already by his side, running his hands along his sides, occasionally pressing a thumb into his waist. 

"Please." 

"Please... What?" Shiro pressed a too soft kiss to his temple.

"Please leave a huge fucking hickey on my neck, come on!" 

Lance's whine was answered only with a deep chuckle. Shiro trailed soft kisses down his jaw, the only exception being Lance's mouth, which he briefly claimed with a hint of tongue. Not enough. Lance tugged on the front of his shirt needily. "Please," he begged, moaning around the word. 

Shiro froze. Shuddered. Took a sharp breath. He brought a hand up to lay on Lance's cheek, sticking his thumb under his chin and forcing his head backwards, exposing his neck.

Lance's heart boomed in his ears, hot arousal taking over him, widening his irises, making him hyper aware, his skin hyper sensitive and tingly.

Shiro examined his neck, softly caressing it with two metal fingers. They were slightly cold, sending chills down his spine. Lance had never been this turned on in his life. "Please," he panted.

Shiro surged in, licking a stripe up his skin before settling on a spot high on his neck to suck on.

Lance's legs buckled from under him, and he found himself slowly sliding down the wall, right into Shiro's thigh, propped up between his legs. He moaned shamelessly. Fuck, why shouldn't he? They were alone, and judging by Shiro's enthusiasm, he sure as hell didn't mind.

On the contrary. Shiro growled. The sound vibrated through Lance's skin, going straight for his already hard cock, making it twitch against Shiro's thigh. Could he feel it? Possibly, because he started grinding his thigh right into Lance's crotch, which really wasn't helping his Jello knees situation. Shiro's mouth did wonders, biting and sucking his way to the junction between his neck and shoulder, then staying there for a good half a minute, making Lance squirm and whine.

When he finished, Shiro pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting his lip with Lance's neck. It shouldn't have been this hot, but it totally was. "There," Shiro mumbled, eyes hazy, thumbing the spot he just sucked. "Beautiful."

Lance was probably going to regret his next words the following morning, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to give half a quiznack. "Do the other side, too." 

"With pleasure, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblah](https://taovol.tumblr.com)


End file.
